


The Rainbow Bridge

by amazinggraciegurl



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinggraciegurl/pseuds/amazinggraciegurl
Summary: Briar finds out that her beloved golden retriever, Felix, has passed away, and Ashlynn is there to comfort her.





	The Rainbow Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anybody who is reading this! I know I haven't added to my story, Expect the Unexpected, in almost 2 months. I'm currently in the process of trying to redo Chapter 4, which is turning out to be more difficult than I expected. This one-shot just jumped out at me out of nowhere. I have a dog who is very old (15, to be exact), so the thought of losing him is often on my mind. I realized that writing about my favorite EAH character going through the pain of losing her furry friend might be a good way to process things. This is very fluffy. There isn't any angst, really. Just a lot of crying, some cuddling, and a lot of friendship feels.

“Are you okay?!” Ashlynn exclaims as Briar suddenly drops her phone.  
It falls to the tiled floor. Briar stands, motionless, staring wide-eyed into the distance. Ashlynn springs up from her bed, panic writhing in her chest. She runs over to Briar and stands in front of her, quickly taking her hands.  
“What happened?!” she asks, her voice laced with fear.  
Briar shakes her head, coming out of her daze. She looks at Ashlynn with glazed over eyes. Her face is pale, and she's visibly shaking.  
“What happened?” Ashlynn asks, quieter this time. “What's wrong?”  
She squeezes the girl's hands. Her heart pounds.  
“Felix died.”  
Ashlynn’s heart plummets to the pit of her stomach. Felix. Sweet, innocent Felix. Briar’s beloved dog.  
“H-he’s been s-sick for a while.” 

Briar’s voice is hoarse and strained. Her eyes are suddenly welling with tears. Her face is becoming blotchy, and her ears are turning red, two telltale signs that Briar is about to have an emotional breakdown. Ashlynn's stomach clenches with shock. Her heart beats furiously in her chest. Briar looks down, her shoulders quaking with repressed sobs. Ashlynn shakes her head. What is she doing? Her friend is crying, and she’s just standing there!  
“Oh, sweetheart,” she murmurs. “Come here.” 

She steps forward, gently wrapping her arms around Briar’s neck. Briar buries her face in her shoulder, silently sobbing. Ashlynn gently rubs a hand up and down her back. Briar trembles harder, the force of her sobs becoming more difficult to hold back. Ashlynn knows that her friend sometimes has problems showing vulnerability. She softly sighs, tenderly pressing her lips to the top of Briar’s head.  
“Let’s go sit down, sweetie,” she murmurs into Briar’s hair.  
Briar shudders, letting out a shaky sigh against Ashlynn's shoulder. Ashlynn kisses her head again.  
“Hmmm? Does that sound good?” 

Briar slowly nods and pulls away. Tears streak her face. Her eyes are already red-rimmed and puffy. Ashlynn reaches out, stroking a hand through the girl's hair. Briar closes her eyes at the contact, gently sniffling. Ashlynn draws her hand away after a few seconds.  
“Let's go to the couch, does that sound good?” Ashlynn murmurs. “Or do you want to go to your bed?”  
“Couch,” Briar says, her voice strained as she tries to stifle her sobs. 

Ashlynn wraps an arm around Briar's shoulders and guides her over to the couch. The sooner Briar lets it out, the better, Ashlynn thinks. When they reach the couch, Ashlynn takes the pillows off, placing them on the floor. She then takes Briar’s hands and helps her sit down. Briar curls her legs underneath her and crosses her arms over her chest. She looks down, her whole body quivering. Ashlynn sees tears dripping from her face, landing one by one on the white cushion beneath her.  
“Oh, baby,” Ashlynn whispers.  
She scoots over and puts her arms around Briar’s shoulders.  
“I'm so sorry,” she whispers, placing a kiss on the side of her head. 

It doesn’t help, she knows, but it’s, as she’s learned, just what you say to somebody when their loved one dies. Briar chokes out a sob, the first very audible one since she'd heard the news. More follow, hoarse and more broken than Ashlynn's heart can take. She hugs Briar tighter.  
“I'm here,” Ashlynn whispers. “I'm right here. Just come’ere, lie your head on my chest.”  
Briar unstiffens, letting Ashlynn pull her closer. Briar places her head against Ashlynn's chest, burying her face in the area between her neck and collarbone. 

Ashlynn holds her close, squeezing her tightly. She knows that Briar needs to feel grounded when she's emotionally unstable, so Ashlynn tries her best to act as a rock, an anchor that won't let Briar float away as she grieves. Briar’s entire body shakes with the sheer force of her sobs, which are muffled against Ashlynn’s neck but still audible.  
“There, just let it all out,” Ashlynn whispers. “It’s okay, love. I'm here. I'm here.”  
Ashlynn hugs her tighter, resting her cheek on the top of her head. She gently rubs her hand across Briar’s back and shoulders, up and down, around in slow circles. 

Briar folds her arms tightly around Ashlynn's middle, holding onto her like a lifeline. Ashlynn lets her friend cry, holding her close and making quiet shushing sounds under her breath. Briar’s crying comes in intervals, getting more intense and then dying down and then becoming desperate again. Ashlynn can feel tears seeping into her shirt. 

She tries to not break down herself, images of Felix flashing through her mind. His tail wagging as he runs toward her, rolling around on his back as she rubs his tummy, dashing across the field as he chases the frisbee, his soft, golden fur against her hand as she pets him. Ashlynn figures that Briar must be experiencing these memories far more intensely than she is and instinctively hugs her tighter. Briar’s hands clench at Ashlynn’s back, her nails digging slightly into her skin. Ashlynn winces. It hurts, but she doesn’t say a word. Briar doesn’t even know what she’s doing, and Ashlynn needs to be a quiet, soothing presence right now. She breathes deeply, slowly running her fingers through Briar’s hair. She closes her eyes, quietly focused on projecting as much love and positivity onto her friend as she can. Every so often, she presses a soft kiss to Briar’s head. 

An indistinguishable amount of time passes before Briar’s sobs begin to ebb, slowly transitioning into sniffles and hiccups. She still trembles, and Ashlynn absentmindedly makes quiet soothing noises under her breath. She caresses the girl’s back, breathing in the scent of her rose lotion. Ashlynn is slightly startled when Briar speaks, her voice muffled against her chest.  
“I-I l-love h-him s-so m-much,” she hiccups. “I-I w-wasn’t a-able t-to sp-spend as m-much t-time with h-him the l-last c-couple y-years because of b-being a-at b-boarding school. A-and I-I’ve missed h-him so m-much. A-and n-now I-I can n-never s-see h-him ag-again.”  
Briar begins to sob brokenly again. 

Ashlynn smooths her hand over Briar’s hair, again and again, whispering sweet nothings into her ear until the girl is relatively calmer. Briar turns her face slightly to the side so that it’s not buried as much. Ashlynn looks down. Her heart feels as if it’s being wringed like a wet washcloth as she sees Briar’s tearstained face, her swollen, red eyes, the dark bags underneath them. Ashlynn’s eyes well with tears. She leans over, pressing a soft kiss to the girl’s temple. Briar closes her eyes, sniffling, as Ashlynn gently wipes a tear from her cheek.  
“I know, sweetheart,” Ashlynn murmurs, rocking back and forth slightly. “I know.” 

 

She wipes away another tear from the girl’s face, then tenderly kisses the area of soft skin where it had lay.  
“You were such a good mommy to him,” Ashlynn says softly, her voice cracking slightly with emotion. “You helped him have such a wonderful life. You gave him so much love. And that’s what he was thinking about when he passed. He wasn’t thinking about the pain he was in or that he was going to die. He was thinking about you and how much you loved him and how much he loved you.” 

 

Ashlynn’s voice breaks and she takes a deep breath, willing the tears in her eyes to stay in. She needs to be strong for Briar, for her best friend, the person who was there for her when her life hit the rocks, who she could count on to be accomodating and compassionate and affectionate whenever she needed it. Ashlynn will do anything she can to be there for Briar, to comfort her as she grieves the loss of her best friend, the dog she’d grown up with, who she’d had since he was a puppy and she was a toddler. 

She glances down at Briar again and sees her sniffling, wiping away her snot with the sleeve of her shirt.  
“Here, let me get you some tissues,” says Ashlynn, her voice soft. “Here, I’m not leaving. I just need to reach over to the table.”  
She slowly unwraps one arm from Briar’s shoulder and reaches out, grabbing the tissue box from the coffee table in front of them. She sets it on the couch beside them and takes a couple tissues out. 

Ashlynn keeps one arm wrapped securely around Briar’s shoulders, and with the other, reaches down to wipe the tears and snot from Briar’s face.  
“Here, blow,” she murmurs as she holds a tissue against Briar’s nose, helping her blow.  
She throws the used tissues into a pile on the rug. Briar pulls away slightly and reaches her arms up, stretching. She groans.  
“I just can’t believe he’s gone,” she whispers.  
Her eyes are glazed and unfocused. Ashlynn’s heart squeezes painfully in her chest, seeing her friend’s vacant expression and tearstained face. 

She reaches over, delicately pulling a couple strands of hair that are stuck to Briar’s cheek away. She leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to her hot, sweaty temple.  
“I know,” she whispers.  
She reaches out, stroking a hand through her friend’s tangled chestnut locks.  
“It’s going to feel unbelievable for a little while,” she murmurs. “Your heart’s going to feel broken. You’re going to grieve. He wasn’t just a pet-he was your family. And it’s going to hurt like hell.”  
Briar squeezes her eyes shut. A tear traces its way down her cheek.  
“I know,” Ashlynn whispers. “I know, baby.” 

She reaches out, delicately wiping it away with the pad of her thumb. She takes her hands, giving them a gentle squeeze.  
“You just have to take your time, though,” she says. “There’s no reason to rush. You don’t have to be okay with it. You don’t ever have to be okay with it.”  
Briar nods, more tears streaming down her face. Ashlynn gently sighs, slowly stroking her hand through her friend’s hair.  
“It’s going to get better, though,” she whispers, looking Briar in the eyes. “I promise you, it’s going to get better. It’s going to hurt, maybe for a long time. But there will be a day when you can look back and smile and laugh at the memories.”  
She slowly exhales.  
“But not today,” she murmurs. “For today and for as long as you need to, you can be sad and feel empty and cry. I know I’m not the one you want right now, but I’m here, and I’m always going to be here.” 

She squeezes Briar’s hands. Briar gazes at her, coffee brown eyes filled to the brim with tears.  
“Thank you,” Briar croaks. “I love you, Ash.”  
Ashlynn smiles.  
“I love you, too, Bri,” she murmurs.  
She leans forward, giving Briar’s damp cheek a gentle kiss.  
“Now, do you want to hug more?” she asks gently. “Or do you want to just rest and lay your head in my lap?” 

Without answering, Briar scoots closer and lies down, resting her head and upper body across Ashlynn’s lap. Ashlynn reaches down, gently trailing her fingers through the girl’s silky, brown tresses. Briar closes her eyes, and within a couple minutes, begins to cry again, soft, dejected sobs overcoming her. She presses her hand over her eyes as her frame begins to tremble.  
“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Ashlynn whispers, gently prying Briar’s hand from her face and taking it in hers. “Just let it out. Let it all out. It’s okay. Sshhh.”  
Ashlynn continues to stroke the girl’s hair as she cries. She gently squeezes Briar’s hand, which she’s still holding with one of hers. Almost unconsciously, she makes quiet, soothing sounds in the back of her throat. 

As Briar’s sobs begin to quiet a few minutes later, an idea floats into Ashlynn’s head.  
“Hey, Briar,” she murmurs, “have you ever heard of the Rainbow Bridge?”  
Briar’s eyes slowly open. She sniffles.  
“N-no,” she croaks.  
“It’s a beautiful poem. Do you want me to tell it to you?”  
“S-sure,” Briar hiccups. “Mmhmm.”  
“Well,” Ashlynn begins, continuing to caress the girl’s hair, “I’ve memorized it, actually. Remember Bruce and when he passed away in middle school?”  
Briar nods.  
“Mmhmm.” 

“Well, this poem really spoke to me, and I read it several times each day for half a year at least after he passed. It goes like this: There is a bridge connecting Heaven and Earth. It is called the Rainbow Bridge because of all its beautiful colors. Just this side of the Rainbow Bridge is a land of meadows, hills and valleys with lush, green grass. When a beloved pet dies, the pet goes to this place. There is always food and water and warm spring weather. The old and frail animals are young again. Those who were sick, hurt, or in pain are made whole again. There is only one thing missing, they are not with their special person who loved them so much on Earth. So each day they run and play until the day comes when one suddenly stops playing and looks up! The nose twitches! The ears are up! The eyes are staring, and this one runs from the group! You have been seen, and when you and your special friend meet, you take him in your arms and hug him. He licks and kisses your face again and again-and you look once more into the eyes of your best friend and trusting pet. Then you cross the Rainbow Bridge together, never to be apart again.” 

Tears are streaming down Ashlynn’s face as she finishes her recitation of the poem. She sniffles, quickly wiping her tears away before turning her attention back to Briar, who is sobbing more violently now than she has all day. Ashlynn knows that the poem somewhat brought her friend comfort, as it did for her when her dog passed, but the words do seem to have a certain effect. They seem to open up your heart and gently pull at the insides, drawing away just some of the grief and pouring it out in waves of tears. 

This is what it had done for her, and it seems like it’s doing the same for Briar. Ashlynn takes one look at her sobbing friend and then gently slides her off of her lap. Carefully, she lies down beside her and wraps her arms around her, pulling her into the warmest, tightest embrace she can manage. Briar hugs Ashlynn back and presses her face against her chest, sobbing so heartbreakingly that Ashlynn feels like her heart is being torn down the middle.  
“A-Ash,” Briar sobs, clinging to her like she’s the only rock for miles out in the midst of a raging sea.  
“Sshhh. I’m here, sweetheart. I’m here. It’s going to be okay, I promise. Shhshh.”  
She gently rubs her hands across Briar’s back, holding the girl’s shaking body as close as she can.  
“You’re safe,” she whispers. “You’re safe here with me. I’ve got you. I’ve got you, love.” 

It’s a long time before Briar calms down, and many tears and whispered assurances later, silence envelops the room. Ashlynn continues to hold her close and stroke her back. Minutes later, when Ashlynn thinks that the girl has fallen asleep, Briar shifts slightly and sniffles.  
“Oh, kingdoms,” she croaks, her voice nearly gone from all the crying, “I know it’s cliche, but I feel like I’ve been run over by a truck.”  
“Aww,” Ashlynn coos, running her hand through Briar’s hair. “What hurts? I’ll get you whatever you need.”  
“My head and throat, mostly,” Briar whispers, her face still buried in the crook of Ashlynn’s neck.  
“I can get you some water or tea,” Ashlynn murmurs, gently kissing Briar’s head. “Or both. Yeah, I’ll get you both. And, if you think you can eat something, after you get something in your tummy, you could take some Motrin. Maybe you could take a hot shower, too. If you don’t want to be alone, I can stay in the bathroom and wait for you to be done.”  
“Unfortunately, I think I might need all of that,” Briar whispers. “Sorry, I can’t talk any louder.”  
“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Ashlynn cooes. “You don’t need to be sorry for anything.” 

She places yet another kiss to Briar’s head. Her lips linger slightly, as she breathes in the scent of coconut shampoo, before she slowly pulls away. Briar lets out an appreciative sigh before slowly sitting up. Ashlynn sits up, too, and winces as she takes in Briar’s disheveled appearance. She passes her friend the tissue box and gently rubs her back as she blows her nose.  
“I’ll get you a wet washcloth,” Ashlynn murmurs. “That’ll feel nice and cool on your face, probably. I’ll be right back.” 

Ashlynn crosses the room, grabs a washcloth from the cabinet, and douses it with water from the water jug dispenser. She walks back over to the couch and sits down next to Briar who is staring blankly into the distance. Ashlynn places a gentle hand on her shoulder. Briar blinks as if she’s just noticed her arrival and turns around to face her.  
“Here,” Ashlynn murmurs.  
She gently wipes the wet washcloth across Briar’s swollen, sweaty face. Briar closes her eyes, letting out a deep sigh.  
“There we go,” Ashlynn cooes. “Nice and cool. Just relax.” 

After a moment, she places the washcloth down on the coffee table and reaches forward, pressing a soft kiss against Briar’s damp forehead.  
“Now I’ll bring you some water, and I’ll call room service and order us some tea. Does chamomile sound okay?”  
“Yeah.” Briar nods.  
Ashlynn smiles gently at her friend.  
“Okay, sweetie,” she murmurs. 

XXX

A mug of tea and a hot shower later, Briar and Ashlynn are sprawled out on the couch. Briar is wearing a fresh pair of pajamas and leaning back against the cushions, seemingly more relaxed than before. Ashlynn knows that her friend isn’t better. She’s just tuckered out from all the crying she has endured. There will definitely be more tears, probably today and frequently in the next couple months, but Ashlynn knows that Briar is strong and can get through this.  
“Here.” Ashlynn props her Mirrorpad up on the table in front of them. “You want to watch 50 First Dates, right?”  
“Yeah,” says Briar, her voice still cracked but not as strained as earlier.  
“Alright. Great choice,” says Ashlynn, with a small chuckle. “I love that movie.” 

She finds the movie on Hexflix, presses play, adjusts the volume, and then leans back. She takes Briar’s pink flannel blanket that she’d retrieved from the girl’s bed and drapes it over them. Briar snuggles closer to her, and Ashlynn wraps an arm around her shoulders.  
“Do you want some popcorn?” she asks.  
“Sure.”  
Ashlynn props the bowl on her lap and watches as the movie begins to play. Briar’s head comes to rest on Ashlynn’s shoulder throughout the course of the movie. Ashlynn absently traces patterns across Briar’s arm, as she watches Henry fake-crying in the diner, trying to get Lucy to pay attention to him. 

The movie goes on, and an almost blissful silence stretches between the girls. Henry is trying to woo Lucy with a ukulele as they sit across from each other, a blazing, orange bonfire between them. The ocean waves are rolling onto the shore, drifting back into the depths, pulling inland again. Ashlynn glances at Briar, at the sleepy smile on her face as she watches the scene unfold. Ashlynn exhales, resting her cheek against Briar’s head, listening to Henry’s voice blend with the bright ukulele music.


End file.
